Wrong Fall
by faberrytana
Summary: He was my best friend. She, my best friend, is dating him because of me. I still love him and don't know what to do. -Jemi Story- Based on a RL experience.
1. Prologue

_I wasn't sure about telling my story. Why? Because is too painful and too personal. But I felt the need to share it. It really happened to me, I mean, in real life._

_I'm a normal 15-year-old girl who just wanted to fit in and find love. I know it's the most common thing ever, but it was really important for me. You really have no idea what's it like to love someone so much, that you'd be able to make them happy even if it makes you miserable for life. I fell in love, yes. Harder than I thought and guess what? He wasn't there to catch me._

_It can be just another "love story", but honestly; this meant something for me… and if you're reading this, hopefully it will mean something to you too._

_My name is Demi, and this is my story.

* * *

_

_A/N: Umm, so if you're reading this HAII. hahaha. Well, I randomly started this Jemi story based on a RL experience I had soo what do you think about it? I sorta tried to adapt it for the characters of Demi and Joe and all. Review and tell me what you thinkk okayy? If i get good reviews i could consider continuing it and if you're reading my Niley story Love Conquers All, SORRY for not updating -/- i've had no inspiration lol. Soo that's pretty much it. Tell me what'ya think :P Love, becca :B  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: GUYSS, first of all, i'm writing this at the top because you can get confused xD Since this is a RL story, i added dates and hours and well that's coz Demi's like 'remembering'. Andddd it's a sad ending but since you guys don't like sad endings i can make up a good ending even tho it's not what happened to me haha. ANDD if you DON'T LIKE JEMI DON'T READ. Every hate review will be DELETED. Hope you like this:) REVIEW and tell me what'ya think of it. **

* * *

_**March 20th, 2009. 5:31pm**_

"Where the hell are they?" I mumbled for myself as I entered the school. Today was the Festival. Yup, the big Liceo High School Festival.

This meant performances, bands playing, acting scenes, a lot of dances and food, A LOT of food. I hated that Miley had her phone off but oh well, that was just the typical Miley. I started looking for her but there were too many people in here. It was like half of the country, literally.

"Demi over here!" Miley shouted from a bench in the left corner of the hall. She was wearing an orange Hollister shirt with her favorite jeans and her pink dirty vans.

"God, I finally found you guys!" I sighed sitting next to her and Selena.

Selena was the type of sporty/girly girl, wearing a skirt with a cute V- neck blouse and converse. Yeah, the thing she just would wear every single day no matter what the occasion was. I think I even saw her at a party wearing her converse. Typical Selena.

"We saw you over there looking for us but we were like, let's just wait a little longer." Selena mocked at me. I gave her a death stare but finally laughed along with her.

"Gosh. I almost forgot something. Guys, I have to tell you something." Miley mumbled to us.

"What?" Selena and I answered in a chorus.

"I was checking facebook and found something interesting," She made a pause to make it more dramatic. "Remember Nick Palms?"

"Totally," I nodded. "I used to like him… remember?" I rolled my eyes remembering Nick. He was good- looking, he was hot indeed and every girl in our school wanted to be his girlfriend but he was such a player. It was like his favorite hobby was to break some girl's heart.

"Yeah, I liked him for over two years too. Let's just don't remember that." She finally sighed.

"Anyways, turns out he has a cousin." I could see Miley's gray storm eyes grow wider and wider.

"Now he's a big deal, he's damn hot. I checked his facebook and he's… oh God."

Selena and I just shared a look and our laughs echoed in the hall.

"What?" Miley asked wondering at our laughs.

"C'mon Miles, he's so not." Selena rolled her eyes.

"I won't even comment on this dude." I mocked at Miles while she bit her lower lip.

"You guys don't even know him."

"Okay then. I'll stalk his facebook tonight, I promise."

Miley made a goofy face and just laughed at my comment.

"Fine, you too Sel."

"Noo, I'm not really interested in this 'dude'." Sel replied showing herself careless about the guy.

"Alright then." Miley snorted. It seemed she liked him, for real.

"What's his name anyways?" I asked. If I was going to stalk him, then at least I needed to know his name.

"Oh, he's Joe Palms." She said sinking into another world.

"Dude," I shook her shoulder. "Don't go away." Sel and I laughed at Miley's gray eyes loosing it all, probably thinking about Joe.

"Hahaha, okay." She mumbled pissed because we woke her from her 'dream'.

* * *

_**March 20th, 2009. 9:45pm**_

I greeted my mom and directly went to my room. My sister Dallas was in her laptop as usual.

"Hey Demi," She smiled. "How was the Festival?"

"It was good, I guess." I replied as I entered my username on AIM and opened a new internet tab.

Conversations with my sister weren't that long. I didn't tell her my secrets or any of my things, like my boyfriend or drama at school, and well; she didn't tell me anything of her life either so we were kind of even. There wasn't a lot of communication between us.

I signed in on facebook and a window chat popped on my screen.

**_Miley says:_**

_Dude._

**_I say:_**

_Yush?_

**_Miley says:_**

_Don't forget to look 4 the super hottie Joe Palms._

**_I say:_**

_Alright :)_

**_Miley says:_**

_K, g2g c'ya._

**_-Miley is offline-_**

I typed Joe Palms' name on the search friends box and fount it. I had my eyes wide open at the fact that we were already friends on facebook. I must have added him when I liked his cousin, Ha.

"Ewww!" I whispered for myself when I saw his profile pics.

I clicked next, next and next. He wasn't the exact word "hot" Miley used a few hours ago to describe him. Like honestly, EW; but oh well, Miley's tastes on guys weren't that great.

"Oh gosh." This time I said it a little louder and Dallas heard.

"What's happening?" Nosy Dallas, as always.

"Nothing." I closed my laptop and went to bed thinking Miley was lost. He was no "hottie".

* * *

**_March 23rd, 2009. 10:07pm_**

"No!" I shouted and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Please, please" Miley made the biggest puppy eyes ever.

"No Miley. I said N-O. NO." I pointed at her with my finger.

"Please, I beg you Dems." Once again, her big gray storm eyes were shinning as in begs to me.

"But why me? Why can't it be Sel?" I questioned her.

"Because, because, because…" She smiled not knowing what to say or do.

"Oh no. I'm not gonna be part of that." Selena snorted as she kept playing with her ipod.

"It's alright Sel, Demi will do it for me." Miles smirked knowing I couldn't say no to her.

As in disappointment because I lost, I sighed and said "FINE, but I swear you owe me a big time."

"Aww, thanks Dems, I knew I could count on you."

And there I was, between my best friend and a sword.

"Oh. Guys see you later. Taylor and I are going to the art room." Selena picked up her things and walked towards Taylor who was already at the classroom's door.

There she was, Taylor Ark. She was popular, pretty, perfect body, perfect smile and blond waves of hair falling over her shoulder.

"Hurry Sel." She spat out from the door, ignoring Miley and I all the way up.

"Oh, hi Miley and Demi." She finally greeted with a fake smile.

"Bye guys." Selena waved as she made her way to the art room with Taylor.

"I totally hate her." Miley mumbled for herself enough loud for me to hear it.

"Why?" I asked misunderstanding the topic.

"She, ugh." She made a pause and rolled her eyes. "Every time I like a guy, she's always there to take him away from me."

"Oh, that's so rude." I agreed with her.

Everyone at school knew Taylor was a slut.

"Yeah." Miles nodded.

"So you're gonna add him today?" She finally smiled knowing I "had to" do it for her.

Looking at her with disapproval I nodded and she jumped all over me.

"Thanks once again Dems."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "In two days."

"What?" Miley asked.

"I'll add him on Thursday." I affirmed as she went back to her shinny puppy eyes.

"Today, please." She begged me.

"Nope. In two days."

She looked down knowing this time she had lost.

"Fine, let's go to Lab. We're opening a frog today."

She dragged me through the hall way as I got goosebumps for the fact that we will be killing an animal today.

"Can't wait for you to add Joe."

I sighed and nodded while we entered the Lab classroom.


	3. Chapter 2

_**March 26th, 2009 4:05pm**_

My phone vibrated on my way home. It was a text message from Miley.

_"Dems, don't 4get to add him. jpalmsj Love you"_

I rolled my eyes remembering what I had promised to her.

No one was home. Mom and dad were working and Dallas and Edward were out, somewhere. I opened the door and my little puppy jumped to greet me.

"Hey Cookie, sup?" I laughed at myself for talking to a dog.

I decided to end up with this. I signed in my AIM and added him.

"_jpalmsj _" I mumbled and sighed for myself.

My vibrated again, this time it was a call.

"Hello?"

"Dude, did you add him already?" Miley said sounding hyper.

"Yes."

"Alright. Talk to him today, don't forget."

She hung up before I could even reply to her. She seemed down excited for this "dude" she didn't even know.

* * *

_**10:17pm**_

_**AIM  
**_

_xselenalovehillx: I know, we still have the History test coming._

_xdemistar07: Yeah, we really need to start studying._

_xselenalovehillx: True. So, this Joe thing; how did it go?_

_xdemistar07: idk, I think he didn't accept me. Hahaa._

_xselenalovehillx: Oh well. Poor Miles then, hahaa. She seemed pretty excited about it._

In that exact moment a window popped on my screen. I opened it and got all surprised.

_PalmsJJ15: Who are you?_

_Xdemistar07: Oh, I'm Demi. You?_

_I was being such a dork. I knew who he was, obviously._

_PalmsJJ15: I'm Joseph Palms._

I didn't know what to answer so I just stared at the screen, thinking what to type.

_PalmsJJ15: And… how are you Demi?_

_Xdemistar07: um, I'm fine I guess. You?_

_PalmsJJ15: Awesome, playing some notes._

_Xdemistar07: You play the guitar?_

_PalmsJJ15: Yeah. I sorta sing too but it's no big deal; y'know._

_Xdemistar07: I can't say anything before i hear you ;)_

_PalmsJJ15: Good, haha. & you go to Liceo HS right?_

How the hell did he know? He didn't know me, right?

_Xdemistar07: How do you know? And yeah. You go to the Inter American HS?_

_PalmsJJ15: Well, I just know. Hahaa, and yup._

_PalmsJJ15: You're Demi Lane right?_

_Xdemistar07: Yeahh. How the hell you know so much about me? Haha._

_PalmsJJ15:A few friends had talked to me about you._

I stayed frozen watching my laptop's screen. What the hell…?

_Xdemistar07: Was it Taylor Lutz?_

Taylor Lutz was a good friend of mine who goes to the Inter American HS too.

_PalmsJJ15: Nope._

_Xdemistar07: Then who?_

_PalmsJJ15: Kevin O'Neal._

Kevin was another good friend. He wanted to date Miley but she rejected him saying he wasn't her type. The poor guy still sends her flowers and all. He just won't understand she'll never go out with him.

_Xdemistar07: Ohh, Kev. Right. Hahaa._

_PalmsJJ15: Demi, you are really really pretty._

What the hell..?

_Xdemistar07: Oh. Thanks? Haha, where did you see a picture of me anyways?_

_PalmsJJ15: facebook, great internet source_

_Xdemistar07: So, you were or probably still are stalking me? Haha._

_PalmsJJ15: Sorta, lol._

_Xdemistar07: Then I'll stalk you too._

_PalmsJJ15: Awesome, and how old are you?_

_Xdemistar07: I'm 17. You?_

_PalmsJJ15: I'm 17._

_Xdemistar07: Nice. Hey why is the JJ on your username?_

_PalmsJJ15: Joseph Joel, ya know ;)_

_Xdemistar07: Ohh. I'll call you Joel then._

_PalmsJJ15: Noo. Hahaha. I don't like it… at all._

_Xdemistar07: Another good reason to call you that way. Hahaha_

_PalmsJJ15: Not fair, lol._

_Xdemistar07: Yes it is. Haha_

_PalmsJJ15: And, do you have a boyfriend?_

My skin got colder and I got goosebumps. Why the hell he wanted to know that? This was not turning alright. Exactly why I didn't want to add him myself.

_Xdemistar07: not really. You?_

_PalmsJJ15: Naah. Not at all, too much drama._

_Xdemistar07: Much drama?_

_PalmsJJ15: Yeahh. Besides, they all broke my heart, I mean; they've cheated on me… so yeah._

_Xdemistar07: Oh. I'm sorry, but I bet you've had a lot gf's right?_

_PalmsJJ15: Oh not at all. Just two or three. Can't remember, wby?_

_Xdemistar07: Me? Psht. Haha, just one._

_PalmsJJ15: You guys broke up?_

_Xdemistar07: Sorta. Um, I think I didn't want a bf at that time. I was like, I said yes because he would get mad at me? Haha it was weird. Not good to remember._

_PalmsJJ15: I'm sorry then._

_PalmsJJ15: Demi, I have to go now. Ttyl. Take care._

_Xdemistar07: Alright. Bye Joe, xo._

**_-PalmsJJ15 is offline-_**

The same exact moment I closed the window with Joe, another one popped on my screen.

_Xsmileystewx: Demi!,_

_Xdemistar07: Hey Miles._

_Xsmileystewx: you added him? He accepted you? TELL ME._

_Xdemistar07: Yeah, yeah. No._

_Xsmileystewx: WTF_

_Xdemistar07: easy dude, nothing happened. He told me he plays the guitar, blahblah._

_Xsmileystewx: Send me the convo._

Should I? He said I was pretty and asked if I had a boyfriend. She would misunderstand everything. I opened my convo with Joe and erased the bg/gf part plus the 'pretty' part and sent it to Miley.

A few minutes later, I'm guessing she read it and finally replied.

_Xsmileystewx: Woow. He seems, nice? Hahaa._

_Xdemistar07: He actually is._

_Xsmileystewx: Yeahhh. I want to meet him so bad._

_Xdemistar07: Me too? Lol_

_Xsmileystewx: Really?_

_Xdemistar07: I was kidding Miles, haha._

_Xsmileystewx: Right. Anyways, I have to go now. C'ya._

**_-xsmileystewx is offline-_**

**_-xdemistar07 is offline-  
_**

I closed my laptop as I started thinking about Joe. He was really nice and he seemed a caring, honest and loving guy. No, no. My best friend likes him, I can't. I just can't.

* * *

**A/N: So this is barely describing what first happens between Demi and Joe. The italics are the convos they have on AIM. And I'm sorry it's so late, I've been super busy. Anyways, I promise next chapter will be better! Not quite sure when will it be up but still, ENJOY and thanks for reading! :) It means a lot. REVIEW;) Loveyouguys.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**April 8th, 2009 7:17pm**_

_**AIM**_

_PalmsJJ15: I think I'll go but I'm not really sure about it._

_Xdemistar07: Really? It's like the biggest party in town._

This Saturday my High School was throwing their Annual Big Bang Party. You could only get in with a special invitation that was only given to students and their families. If you were lucky you'd get to buy it but it'll be really really expensive.

_PalmsJJ15: I know. That's exactly why I want to go, besides; I want to see you in person for the very first time_

I felt awkward; there was this special tension between us. I was confused and didn't know what to think about his attitude with me. We technically didn't know each other but he was always… sweet. I'm guessing it's because he's different than the other guys I'm used to fall for… scratch that, the guys I'm used to hang with.

_Xdemistar07: that can be really interesting haha. But you need to talk to me first, I'm too shy._

_PalmsJJ15: I think I can do that, but I'm shy too so don't really expect it. Hahaha_

_Xdemistar07: HEY. Hahaha_

_PalmsJJ15: Here we are talking about a party, a party where we're supposed to meet for the first time and I'm not even invited. Hahaha, hilarious._

_Xdemistar07: They gave us 3 invitations. One is for me, another one for my brother and my mom was planning to sell the third one._

_PalmsJJ15: I'm guessing the number 3 is mine Hehe._

_Xdemistar07: I guess I can ask my mom? Haha, I'm sure she'll say yess_

_PalmsJJ15: Keeping my fingers crossed hahaha. So what'ya doing?_

_Xdemistar07: Nothing much, just facebook and finishing this English report. You?_

_PalmsJJ15: Guitar, playing some notes._

_Xdemistar07: How weirddd. You playing notes? Pshhtt._

Everytime we talk, he was ALWAYS and no kidding with this, ALWAYS playing the guitar. I'm guessing he was in love with it, he said he was sorta good but I sense he was more than good.

_PalmsJJ15: Shut it Dems, Hahaha._

_Xdemistar07: And what are you playing? Like, any special song, for a special girl perhaps? :P_

_PalmsJJ15: Not really sure. I'm learning to play "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. It's actually turning out better than as I expected to._

_Xdemistar07: Really? I would love to hear it sometime._

_PalmsJJ15: I promise you will. In fact, I was even thinking about dedicating this song to you._

I stood frozen as I read his words. He was going to dedicate me a song, a love song to be exact. As I read his reply, a flashback came to my mind. Miley's words echoed in my head. "I really like him" "I really like him" Those words wouldn't leave my mind, never ever. My heart's beats were a mile per hour, I was cold and nervous. Why was I even acting weird? I doubted my feelings for Joe right now, which was no good at all.

_Xdemistar07: Really? Hahaha, that'd be awesome._

I lied. It wouldn't be. I was afraid, afraid of my feelings growing up and his feelings growing too. I couldn't let this happen, not to me and I wasn't going to betray my best friend.

* * *

_**April 17th, 2009 8:36pm**_

_PalmsJJ15: Hey Dems!_

Every single night I'd go on AIM, Joe would talk to me. The fact that he might be falling for me without even meet each other wouldn't leave my mind either. It was so bad. Miley was so into him, and she didn't even know him and like, he didn't even know me either. Life can be so frustrating.

_Xdemistar07: Hey Joe._

_PalmsJJ15: How are you today? :D_

_Xdemistar07: I'm pretty good, you?_

_PalmsJJ15: Amazing now that I'm talking to you_

See? This is exactly what I'm talking about.

_Xdemistar07: Aww, haha._

_PalmsJJ15: And how was your day?_

_Xdemistar07: Pretty much boring. Wby?_

_PalmsJJ15: Same till now._

_Xdemistar07: Why? Are you playing guitar again? Hahaha._

_PalmsJJ15: No silly. Because I'm talking to you._

Once again, I stood frozen watching my screen. His words were being so direct. He was being so honest, way too much honest for me to handle it.

"I'll try to change the topic." I thought for myself.

_Xdemistar07: And, are you going to the big party tomorrow?_

Eeek. That shouldn't be the topic.

_PalmsJJ15: Yeah. I'm just missing my ticket._

Sure the one I'm supposed to give him. I slapped my face and my sister saw me.

"What the hell are you doing Demi?" She got where I was and started shaking my shoulders.

"Nothing you mind Dallas." I crossed my arms as in defense for her. She was such a nosy girl.

"Ugh to you. Go away and close the door." I shouted. She shrugged and left my room, thankfully.

_PalmsJJ15: Dems? You there?_

_PalmsJJ15 sent you a nudge_

_Xdemistar07: YES! I'm sorry. My sister was being nosy AGAIN._

_Xdemistar07: Hell yes. I'm giving you the ticket. We'll meet at the front door okay?_

_PalmsJJ15: Sounds terrific._

_Xdemistar07:_

_PalmsJJ15: Hey Dems, I gotta go. Take care and we'll see each other tomorrow. Looking forward to that. Goodnight, have a nice sleep_

_Xdemistar07: Yeah sure. Night Joe, take care._

_PalmsJJ15: Love you._

What the hell? I am not gonna answer, no no no. Shit. I have to.

_Xdemistar07: Love you too._

**_-PalmsJJ15 is offline-_**

**_-Xdemistar07 is offline-_**

GREAT, just great. Now IT'S OFFICIAL. He likes me. Crap.

* * *

**_April 18th, 2009 7:00pm_**

"Dude, what time are you going to the party?" I could barely hear Miley's voice with all that noise surrounding her.

"I think in an hour. What about you?"

"Half an hour. DUDE, before I forgot; Joe is going right?" Her voice was breaking with all the noise behind her.

"Yeah.. yeah I think so." I manage to sound careles about the fact we were supposed to meet Joe Palms today at the party.

"Good, good. Jeez, gotta go. C'ya."

Before I could even reply back she hung up. Typical Miley.

I was shaking more than a girl who lives in Alaska, and no it wasn't freezing here. It was HOT, hot as hell. I was straightening my hair and fixing my hair when mom knocked the door.

"Come in." I said with a clip on my mouth, trying my best not to mess my hairstyle.

"Do you need any help with that?" Mom asked in the most politely way.

"Umm, not really. I got it all covered. Thanks mom." I smiled along with her.

She fixed my dress and left the room. I was shaking again, not good. Yeah, yeah. I tried to make my best at telling myself.

"You don't like Joe and he's a friend. Booya, you'll meet him today." Crap that didn't work.

**_ 9:30 pm_**

"Dude where the hell is he?" Miley asked. We had been goofing around for like an hour and we were clueless about the position of Joe. Yeah, that's right. His ticket was with me and he was not here.

"How the hell would I know?" I crossed my arms knowing I still had the damn ticket. I didn't have a purse so it was pissing me off having to carry it everywhere.

"Wait… you said he was tall and white right?" Selena opened her mouth and pointed at some random guy at the dance floor.

"Yeah… yeah but he doesn't have a card so how the hell did he-"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD. HE IS… HE IS.. OH MY FREAKING HE'S .. OH-"

"He's coming here. He saw us. Crap." We all turned around and started whispering. Suddenly I could felt big and warm arms touching my shoulder. I turned around and…

"Hey Demi." He mumbled. "I'm Joe."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you that this will be the last chapter of this story FOR NOW. I'm currently finishing Love Conquers All, my other story. I'm so sorry, I realized it's wayy too much to handle two stories at a time. I decided to make one last chapter before stop writing, so I hope you guys liked this andd SORRY it's a cliff- hanger. I just wanted to make you think. Hahaha. Btw, later on the year I'll be posting a Story Sampler for my next story. You guys will choose, so anyway; ILUVYOUGUYS. I'll continue this when I'm done with LCA. ;) Thanks for the reviews. **

**Becca,**


	5. Chapter 4

_**April 18th, 2009 9:45pm**_

I was shaking and I didn't know why. I mean, we all know Miley's the one with the crush not me and even though I've been thinking about him lately that doesn't mean I have a crush on him, besides this was the very first time we see each other in real life. AIM doesn't count.

"Oh," I spat out observing him from head to toe. He was so… tall. His hair was dark and his skin was as pale as mine. His hazel eyes were staring right at my own eyes making me feel weird.

"So," He said showing me a huge white grin.

"I," My answer got interrupted because Miley's elbow hit me in the stomach. "Ouch." I managed to smile at him trying to erase those questionings showing all over his face. "Joe, this is Miley and this is Selena." I introduced them, that was all Miley wanted.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Miley mumbled out. She seemed so confident about herself, something was wrong. She was the typical shy girl who'd always stare rather than talk.

"Hi." Selena mumbled out too.

"Hey, I'm Joe by the way." He introduced himself before I could even talk.

Then there we were, Miley, Selena, Joe and I standing in a circle letting all that awkward silence take over us. All I could hear was the beat of the music in the back, people talking and my thoughts. Joe was hot and that was exactly what I didn't want to think. I was… falling for him? It's not what I wanted. I feel I'm betraying my best friend, Miley. In the middle of my thoughts, I started to feel uncomfortable with my mini- black dress. Joe was staring at me from head to toe; he was eating me alive with his small hazel eyes.

There was some strange tension between Miley, Joe and I. Selena was there but at the same time she wasn't. She seemed more interested in dancing and checking out other guys than getting to know Joe.

"I think I saw-. Oh Miley, Miley!" Selena broke the silence with a shout.

"What?" Miley stopped biting her nail, she was kind of nervous.

"Can you go with me to the dance floor? I think I saw someone." Selena was in a rush. I was about to ask her who did she see but I rather not.

"Wait but-" Miley interrupted herself because of Sel's puppy eyes at their fullest. "Alright." She finished and intertwined arms with Sel.

As they left, Joe wouldn't stop smiling at me. "What?" I asked avoiding his stare; it'd make my knees go weak.

"I don't know." He smiled bigger and giggled. "Why don't we go over there and sit?" He pointed at a bench far away from the party.

The thought of saying 'NO' went through my mind but at the same time there was something that was avoiding me to pronounce the word. "Sure." I replied instead.

He didn't stop smiling at all. We walked together and sat in the bench by ourselves just enjoying the moon's bright and feeling the cold breeze in the atmosphere.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I could only imagine what he was going to do.

"Umm, not really." I couldn't hide it. I was shaking as if we were in the middle of a snowy day.

"C'mon." He giggled and half- smiled while taking his jacket off. He placed it around my cold shoulders, this special thing he did… make me feel in heaven.

"So," He tried to start a conversation.

"So," I managed to reply making myself comfortable inside of his jacket.

"Why do we keep doing this?" He laughed.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

A small smile crept in his thin lips and shook his head. "You look beautiful tonight." He complimented me looking me in the eyes.

"Thanks," I blushed. "You don't look that bad."

We both broke into laughter as he sighed. "And, are you enjoying the party?"

I couldn't tell I wasn't but I was worried, worried about Miley's locating right now. What if she was watching us? What if she was crying? What if...

"Demi?" Joe interrupted my early conclusions.

"Sorry, yeah I'm enjoying it. What about you?" I smiled at him, this smile felt special, something that wasn't natural on me.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I don't think I could be having a better time." He placed his hand in mine. I felt as if we were meant to be… this wasn't good.

I quickly slipped my hand and mimicked as if I were cold. "Gosh it's so cold in here." I tried so hard to hide it but he noticed my action.

"We can go to dance if you want or-"He tried to take me outta there but a guy interrupted him, he looked familiar.

"Dude" Kevin O'Neal's hands were placed into his pockets tightly. "Demi?" He directed his stare right into my person.

"Oh, Hi Kevin." I faked a smile. I never liked him and he never liked me. We just wouldn't get along, apart from the fact that he's hiting on Miley even though she made it clear she can only be his friend.

"What are you guys doing here? You are isolated from the entire party." Kevin's golden eyes were confused. "Are you guys into something?" He stared at Joe who stared back at me. I could only look at Kevin, then Joe, then Kevin and then… nothing.

"No," I felt Joe's disappointment look in my body. He didn't expect that answer. "We're… friends." I hesitated and Kevin noticed it.

"Well," He laughed. "You don't seem like that." He placed his eyes in our hands intertwined.

As we both caught his attention in that small action we both pulled away our hands and looked around.

"Oh, that. Umm, no. We're… friends" Saying the word _"friends" _didn't seem right to Joe. He gave me an apology face for all the questions his friend was asking but I totally understood.

Our biggest problem wasn't the nosy Kevin asking a bunch of stuff about_ 'us'_, our real biggest problem was what I was going to tell Miley about my chat with Joe. It wasn't going to be easy to make up a story about how I kinda told him that Miley is pretty and he should ask her out. I was in a big mess between the guy I like and my best friend liking the same guy.

My phone rang, it was mom. That meant it was my time to go. I got up the bench and tried to walk away without saying goodbye but Joe pulled me near him and I fell in his knees, I toppled and he caught me.

"That was close." He perfectly smiled at me.

I quickly stood up and fixed my short mini- dress. "Um, yeah. Look, I have to go."

He realized that I needed to leave at the moment and stood up. "Right." He rubbed his neck not knowing what to say. "So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"I guess." I simply replied, even though I knew it was probably a lie. I would avoid him till I met another guy who would make me feel this way and even though I knew I wouldn't find another guy on earth like Joe… I had to try.

The moment had become awkward so I just waved at him and walked away. "Bye Joe." I smiled.

He didn't reply but he kept walking next to me. "Demi… listen." He started. I had to stop walking, I had to look those beautiful hazel eyes that made me melt. "I," He doubted. "It was nice talking to you and all and… I'd like to go out with you sometime… if you're okay with it of course."

I couldn't believe he just asked me out. What the hell was I supposed to do or say?

I nodded and half- smiled. "Sure."

The moment I pronounced that word, I knew something was wrong. He got near me and kissed my cheek, his lips were so warm. I walked away and tried to forget everything about tonight. It was a perfect dream, too perfect to be real. I needed to go back to earth. Mom didn't ask anything and just buried in bed, she was so tired. I did the same; I put my PJ's on and just buried my head in my pillow hoping all those feelings from tonight would just go away.

* * *

**_April 20th, 2009 8:35 am_**

"So, did you tell him?" Miley was anxious to know about my long chat with Joe Palm son Saturday night.

"I didn't, I'm sorry… I just didn't know how to." Of course I didn't tell her he asked me out, it'd be just wrong. I kept that memory all by myself.

"Oh, it's okay I think." Miley looked down and sat in a chair. We were waiting for our Math teacher to come for the lesson; he was late… as usual.

"I promise I'll try to tell him."

"Yeah, don't worry. I knew Joe was just another dream of mine." She sighed as in defeat.

Selena got into the classroom with a big smile. She was wearing her usual black converse, a white V- neck shirt and a blue skirt. I smiled along with her until I saw her partner, Taylor. The easiest girl you'll ever meet. She was wearing a mini red dress with small black heels; she just looked like she lost her way to the party. Her blonde long waves of hair were falling over her pale shoulders and her big blue eyes were shinier than ever.

"Hey Dems," She high- fived with me and waved at Miley.

Taylor laughed as if she was part of our group, she was trying to be but she would never be one of us. She was just different, and not a good different I have to say.

We started sharing a few things that happened to us on the weekend, besides the party and laughed a bit. Taylor was there laughing with us like she was our friend, exactly she was SELENA'S FRIEND not ours.

"Hey girls I wanted to ask you guys something." Taylor interrupted.

"What?" Selena asked playing with her hair.

"Who the heck is Joel?" Everyone share a stare because we all knew who 'Joel' was. He was Joe but we decided to call him that way so people wouldn't know who we were talking about. We weren't supposed to tell Taylor since she's a 'boyfriend stealer', especially when it comes to Miley's crushes.

Miles hesitated but finally looked up. "It's Joe Palms, Nick Palms cousin."

Sel and I shared a stare because we knew she shouldn't have said that.

"Oh really? Wow, he's not that fine ya know." Taylor was into something, we all knew it.

"Right." Miles replied ignoring her completely and started reading a thing in her Math book.

I just wished she had never told Taylor about Joe and you know what? I will always wonder what would have happened if she didn't… things would have been so _different

* * *

_

**A/N: Hello guys, long time. I've decided to continue this story along with Love Conquers All. I will soon be on my Summer Vacation so I will be able to post more and that :) I'm sorry for the cliff- hanger I just love to do this :D I'm loving your feed back and, ILUVYOUGUYS:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! :DI'm happy to tell you that I uploaded earlier lol. I like where this story is going you know and I'm loving your feed back. I hope to get more than 5 reviews soon:) Iloveyou all and enjoy.. and OH.. another cliff hanger rofl. :D

* * *

**

_**April 23th, 2009 9:37am**_

Ever since Miley told Taylor who "Joel" was, she keeps on asking dumb but odd questions about him eventually and sometimes she just wouldn't shut up about him. Miley and I had started to think she was into something related with him, she had to be or else she wouldn't be talking so much about him.

"Hey Dems," She waved at me. I still didn't understand why the hell she kept talking to me.

"Oh hi." I was such a hypocrite, I know. I technically hated her but kept talking to her, I just couldn't be that mean.

"What's up?" She crossed her legs as she sat in the bench with me. She was so neat and beautiful but at the same time such a big whore.

"Not much, just chilling; waiting for Miley to finish her Math test. What about you?" I swear I tried to be polite but it wouldn't just sound natural.

"Not much either. Hey can I ask you something?" I knew she wanted something.

"Umm… sure." I knew where was this going.

"Do you know when's Joe's birthday?" She smiled. I knew it, this… girl was onto something.

"Umm… not really why?"

"Oh. No, nothing I just kinda wanted to know. Well, see you later." She just stood up and left.

The moment she left Miley passed next to her and made me a face, confused face to be exact.

"What was that about?" She was as confused as I was at the beginning.

"Yeah I don't know but I swear she's planning something related to Joe. We better be careful." I looked around checking if someone was hearing us. Talking or bashing at someone that popular at school could be social suicide. She could kill us, literally.

"We?" Miley kept the same confusede grey storm eyes on me. I realized I said "we" and it should've been "you" because I have nothing to do with Joe. Well, at least that's what she thinks.

"Oh yeah sorry. I meant you; I mean… we're friends so we have to help each other and all, that's what I meant…" You idiot, yeah you I imagined pointing myself a big finger. I was such an idiot.

"Oh yeah I know. I'm really scared Dems…" She brushed her shoulders as in awe.

"Why?" I knew why, I didn't even know why I asked that stupid question.

"She'll take him away from me… again. Like she did with the others. Remember Nick?  
God I loved him so much and she just… took him away from me and he thinks I'm nuts now."

"Miles, he was a player… don't even get me started with him."

Nick Palms was the slyest guy in the world. He was hot, he had sex appeal and he really knew how to make everything perfect. He seemed perfect but well, just as we know he wasn't. He was a player, a big huge player who would break your heart in a second, it was better to stay away from him and avoid falling in love with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Oh yeah, I liked him too and Miley has no clue about that either, I won't risk our friendship for something that happened a long time ago.

"Don't. I don't even wanna remember how bad I felt when everything fell apart because of Taylor. She's just so nosy, she gets into someone else's relationships and ruins them." A tear was about to fall from her eyes. I couldn't let myself watch my best friend fall apart again in front of me.

"Hey, don't cry." I whispered. "It's not even worth it and you know it. You'll find the right guy and if it's Joe; I'm pretty sure it'll happen." I tried to cheer her up, I knew it was probably a lie but this little white lie would stop this pain I know she was feeling and it was burning me inside.

"Thanks Demi. I know I can always count on you and that you'll always be honest with me no matter what." She hugged me and I just burnt myself inside again. I felt like the worst liar, betrayer ever. She was my friend and I was playing with fire and our friendship, I knew I had to tell her but I just didn't know how.

"Miley…" I needed to find strength to tell her everything. "I need to…"

Saved by the bell. We had to go back to class.

"What?" She wiped a tear and smiled. I knew she was making a big effort to forget everything and focus on school, she was an excelent student.

"Nothing really, let's go to class."

I'm a coward, I know.

* * *

**_April 24th, 2009. 7:11pm_**

**_AIM_**

_PalmsJJ15: Hey Demi!_

_Xdemistar07: Oh, hai._

_PalmsJJ15: Long time no talk, lawls._

_Xdemistar07: I know, hahah. How you been?_

_PalmsJJ15: Now that I'm talking to you much better ;) Wby?_

_Xdemistar07: Well, same old. School and more school haha._

_PalmsJJ15: Oh, that sucks._

_Xdemistar07: Kinda hahaha._

_I tried to not pay attention to the window, I swear I tried but it was so hard to not fall for him all over again. His words, his scent was still with me, hypnotizing my dreams and making me fall again and again. It wasn't my fault, was it? I was just a teen trying to find love… in the wrong place._

_PalmsJJ15: So, what are you doing on Friday?_

_Crap. He was going to ask me out, I know… no, I can't._

_Xdemistar07: Oh I think nothing, why?_

_PalmsJJ15: I don't know, I was just asking haha._

_Xdemistar07: Are you doing something?_

_PalmsJJ15: Yeah. Actually I'm going on this little trip with a few friends and friends of friends and all. It'll be fun._

_Xdemistar07: Really? Where are you guys going?_

_PalmsJJ15: We're traveling to New York, I'm down excited._

_Xdemistar07: Really? Oh I hate you. I want to visit NY so badly._

_PalmsJJ15: Hahaha, come with me then._

_Xdemistar07: Hahaha, I wish I could. Mom will never let me, lol._

_PalmsJJ15: Too bad. It would've been interesting to be with you an entire day._

_Xdemistar07: Hahaha, stop. You're making me blush._

_PalmsJJ15: Why? Hahaha, I can't wait for us to see each other again._

_Xdemistar07: Yeah me too._

_Why did I say that? Was it intuition? What the hell was I doing? I'm betraying people I love for someone I don't even know, for someone I'm not even sure of._

_PalmsJJ15: Really?_

_Xdemistar07: No._

_PalmsJJ15: What?_

_Xdemistar07: I mean yeah. I mean, not that but I mean, Gosh I don't know._

_Minutes passed and he didn't reply back. I started wondering if I had said something wrong or if he just wasn't there._

_Xdemistar07: Joe? You here?_

_And still no answer._

_Xdemistar07: Joe?_

_I lost my hopes at this point of my life, it just couldn't get worse._

_Xdemistar07: I'm… sorry._

_PalmsJJ15: For what?_

_He replied. He replied. He replied. Crap._

_Xdemistar07: I… I don't know._

_PalmsJJ15: Demi, you just told me you want to see me again and then deny it. I need an explanation. You know I like you right? Or I'm just being too fuzzy for you to understand?_

_I stood there… frozen reading his reply all over again. He just confirmed what I've feared for._

_Xdemistar07: I think I know but it's not as simple as that._

_PalmsJJ15: Do you like me?_

_Xdemistar07: Yes._

_PalmsJJ15: The why are we even having this conversation?_

_Xdemistar07: I… I don't know._

_PalmsJJ15: You know nothing._

_Xdemistar07: Don't be mad, please don't._

_PalmsJJ15: I'm not. I'm just trying to understand you._

_Xdemistar07: I really can't tell you what's going on, I'm sorry._

_PalmsJJ15: Fine._

**_-PalmsJJ15 is offline-_**

**_-Xdemistar07 is offline-_**

I had this presentiment; I had a bad feeling inside. I knew something was going to happen tomorrow. I knew this was…_ the end._


	7. Chapter 6

**_April 26th, 2009. 11:56am_**

I was there… like a stone. I wasn't breathing. Okay that's a little dramatic but I was worried and concerned. I wanted to know, I needed to know and besides that; I needed to talk to him. I wanted; my body was asking me to do it. I had his cell phone number but I couldn't, I just couldn't. It wouldn't have been the smartest thing to do apart from that.

Today is Sunday, he must be with his family or something, I can't bother him and he's nothing mine. We're… nothing.

"We're nothing." I repeated to myself as many times as I could. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't claim anything because that's what we were… nothing.

We weren't friends, either a couple. We were nothing and that word went through my chest like a knife cutting my heart, I was bleeding… inside.

I started walking, up and down. I shook my head a million times trying to get him out of my head. I tried the TV, I tried magazines, I tried everything and nothing worked. I see him everywhere I wasn't supposed to. He was taking over my body, my life and sense. My phone rang but I couldn't answer, I couldn't even pick it up.

"Dem your phone is ringing." Dallas appeared from nowhere with a glass of water.

I stood there, speechless.

"Dem?" She insisted and walked towards me.

I stayed there… standing frozen.

"Demi!" Dallas shook my body. My hair got uncombed, my clothes were shaking at the same rhythm as my body but I couldn't feel it.

I was… lost, I just hoped everything was okay tomorrow.

* * *

_**April 27th, 2009. 07:56am**_

There I was, at school biting my nails again and again till I bled. I was concerned, worried, exhausted? I couldn't sleep at all thinking about today.

"Dem Dem!" Miley with her huge smile walked towards me with her usual casual pretty dress.

"Hey." I kept it cold, biting my nails.

"What?"

"What?"

"I mean you. You seem different, distant. Are you okay?" Miley got close to me and sat.

"Yeah." I nodded knowing nothing was okay, all my life was a disaster.

"Are you sure? You even look… pale." She touched my forehead and checked my pulse to see if I was okay.

"Yes. Where's Sel?" I tried to change the topic, if that was possible to make.

"I don't know. She must be hanging with Taylor bitchy Ark somewhere." She made this weird mimic, just the way Taylor does it when she talks.

"You can't stand her, can you?"

"Ugh no. She gets on my nerves but since I'm 'shy' I can't freaking confront her and tell her to step back." Mi crossed her fingers and pressed them strongly. Every time we talked about Taylor we would just get her goat, she pissed her off.

"Yeah..." I nodded not knowing if I should agree or disagree. I honestly didn't know Taylor very much but apparently by hearing Miles' side of the story, she'd look like a completely bitch.

We both stayed silent waiting for the History teacher to get to class but I had to tell her, it was now or never.

"Hey Mi…"

"Yeah?" She wiped her mouth, she was falling asleep.

"If one of your friends… best friends, hid you something about a boy and then like, tells you and.. this is hypothetical you know and umm… she like tells you the truth but it it's kinda worst, would you forgive her?"

She stared at me confused. "I," She bit her nail making it bleed. "I don't know I guess, why are you asking me this?"

I stayed silent and the teacher's voice saved me.

"Good morning everybody. Go on page 546 of your textbook." Mr. France was special, he was the coolest teacher ever.

The entire morning was so long. We didn't catch Selena, either Taylor but when classes ended… we had our encounter.

* * *

And there they were, well; let's just say Taylor bitchy was there with one of my best friends. It just looked like a Mean Girls scene, I mean… she's the bee queen, Regina George and probably I'm just Cady.

Taylor Ark was the prettiest girl in school, all the boys wanted to be something more than friends with her. She wears mini- skirts, tank tops and dresses like she's going to a party everyday for school. Today wasn't different. Her blonde long waves were falling on her naked shoulders; she was wearing a mini- tank top which led us to her bra, black bra. This girl was a slut with class, that's it. That can cover all. Of course she was wearing heels and not that much makeup, yup; I think she lost her way to the party.

"Hey Dem and Mi." She waved, she could be such a hypocrite when we were all around Selena.

"Hey girls," Sel smiled. "What are you guys doing today afternoon?"

Selena was the sweetest girl ever, she was even prettier than Taylor but of course she wasn't a bitch so boys didn't see her in that way.

"Well, uhh." Miley was hanging out with me today but she didn't wanna tell Selena because Taylor was there and that'll mean we'd have a stranger on.

"Nothing." I replied quickly and simple.

"Why don't you guys go with us to the club?" Taylor offered. If I didn't know her, I'd say she's nice but since I do… she's just a man- eater bitch.

"Uhh yeahh, I just remembered I have to study." Miley was so bad at lying.

"Yeah, and I have to go with my mom to… the library." The same way as me.

"Oh it's kay I guess I'll go just with Selly." She fake smiled.

"Yeah…" Sel nodded with a sad smile, she wanted us to get along with Taylor but it was just impossible.

"Well, let's go Sel." Taylor grabbed Selena's arm to get her away from us, she's pushing her away and making it harder for us 3 to be friends. So not only she's a man- eater but she's a friend bones- breaker.

When Taylor passed by us and Sel waved, she whispered something to Miley, it must've been something odd or horrible because of Miley's face and Taylor's smirk.

When they were both gone I got near her and asked what was wrong.

"I can't believe that bitch did it again!" Miley broke into sobs and I just imagined what she did, it was obvious. I broke into sobs and comforted Miley with a hug. My life was officially ruined.

* * *

**A/N: Heya. This is extremely short but I have to study, my finals are in two weeks and I kinda thought you guys deserved a little taste about what's gonna happen on next chapter. This is also to let you guys know that I made Chapter 3 of this story a youtube video :) you guys should check it out and of course i changed a few thingss but still it's based on it. . com/watch?v=F8WSKcgaUpM copy it without the spaces because fanfic won't allow the link -/- HAHA anyway, i love your feed- back.. if there's any. kaay, have an awesome day.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**May 21st, 2009. **__** 12:09 am**_

"You have to stop, for real." I explained to Miley while rubbing her knees.

She had been like a zombie for the past month. Everything that happened with Joe and Taylor affected her so much. Her mom was really worried. She doesn't eat, doesn't smile, she's getting back grades and she's just like a zombie and there was an incident a few days ago.

My best friend tried to kill herself. Her mom called my mom between sobs telling her she had found Miley in the bathroom's floor with a knife about to cut her wrists. The worst part of everything was that Tish didn't even know why Miles was acting this way, neither did my mom. It was just wrong to even think about everything again.

I was suffering too, I liked and like him too and Miley doesn't know but it just made her collapse. Then, there's Selena and Taylor. Selena never hangs out with us anymore and it's all because of Taylor. She rubs her relationship with Joe in Miley's face, she has witnessed Miley's tears and her pain and this person, if she is one, is just so evil.

Miley shrugged at my comment. Her big grey storm eyes were red- rimmed, they looked as if she had been crying for over a month already.

"Miley… please." I begged. I couldn't handle watching her suffer this way, she was my best friend and she was going through hell.

"Miley…" I sighed as we both embraced each other in a tight hug.

"She'll pay." I whispered over her shoulder, and it was true. Taylor Ark was going to pay everything she had done to us.

* * *

_**May 22nd, 2009. 06:45 pm**_

_AIM_

_xdemistar07: I need to know why._

_TayxLovesxJoe: ?_

_Xdemistar07: Don't play as if you didn't know. Why did you do this?_

_Tayxlovesxjoe: I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about._

_Xdemistar07: Yes you do! Stop playing like an innocent._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: Take a breathe Demi because you seriously need a trip to reality._

_Xdemistar07: You knew she liked Joe, you knew it._

_Xdemistar07: How could you play with that? We thought you were our friend._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: We? Excuse me but do you like Joe?_

I shrieked in front of the screen. She didn't know… she couldn't know.

_Xdemistar07: FYI I don't but Miley did and she is my friend, I'll always defend my friends._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: Good for you._

_Xdemistar07: You seriously need to stop doing this. First with Nick and now this…_

_Tayxlovesxjoe: Excuse me? Nick? Pshht. I've never had something with Nick. We're just friends._

_Xdemistar07: But you knew she liked him and you kept doing that.. and you still do it._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: I don't even know what you're talking about._

_Xdemistar07: and when I used to tell you everything… you told it. You were never my friend… never._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: Look, I don't know who the hell is getting into your head saying bad things about me, but my brain is calmed. I have nothing to worry because I've done nothing okay? Yall think I'm a bad person but you guys really don't know me._

_Xdemistar07: Oh really? If you're not a bad person then why the hell you're dating Joe? You just met him and you knew Miley was falling for him… you knew._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: I can't control my feelings you know? It's not like I told my heart to fall for him… it just happened._

_Xdemistar07: If it just happened then why rub it into Mi's face? You keep on doing this and now I lost two of my friends._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: Two?_

_Xdemistar07: Miley and Joe. He changed because of you. You're guilty of everything._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: Grow up. Like I said, it's not my fault but if you don't want to believe me, great. I don't need your trust._

_Xdemistar07: See? This is what I was expecting. You were my 'friend' but now you just stabbed me in the back… the real Taylor is showing._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: Please. You're just trying to destroy me. It's not my fault I'm that pretty._

_Xdemistar07: I can't believe you just said that._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: Start believing it._

_Xdemistar07: I don't need this. You can go to hell. Enjoy your happiness while it lasts because there's something called karma and nothing lasts forever._

_Tayxlovesxjoe: We'll see._

**_-xdemistar07 is offline-_**

**_-Tayxlovesxjoe is offline-

* * *

_**

_**June 2nd**__**, 2009. 9:34 pm**_

"I'm glad you're feeling better now." I whispered to Miley while holding her hand.

In the past month she had been better, she wasn't crying and she even smiled and laughed at a joke. There was some different air in our classroom. We were all mad at Taylor for everything she had done. We shared death stares, gossips and things like that. Selena was still by her side, supporting her. She knew about everything but I guess Taylor's poisoned words had conquered her trust again.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." She half- smiled.

"So… tell me about it." I was anxious of getting into details about her recent conversations.

"Well… he's like the sweetest person ever. He tells me I'm beautiful and that he'll never find anyone like me." She drooled remembering her last conversations with him.

"Really? Do you think he'll ask you on Friday?" I opened my eyes at their top, it was so interesting.

"Yeah… I mean I don't know. We haven't really like-" She didn't finish the phrase because a tall white guy approached us.

His blonde hair was messier than ever, his baby blue eyes were staring at Miley as if she was the most beautiful thing in earth. He shared a small smile with me and waved. Miley took his hand and stood up.

"Hey Liam," She whispered while kissing his cheek.


	9. Chapter 8

_**July 3rd**__**, 2009. 6:32 am**_

"Congratulations Miles!" I hugged her really tight.

"Awwh, thank you Demi." She blushed and hugged me back.

"A month right?" I softly smiled.

"Yeppers." She blushed and widely smiled.

A month ago, she and Liam had become officially a couple. He was everything she ever wanted in a guy. He was sweet, caring and nice. Simply, he loved her a lot. He didn't mind looks, or appearance. He told her she was beautiful everyday and it just made me feel jealous. I remembered how it was with Joe at the beginning but I had to mess it up. I will always wonder what could have happened with him.

What if I told Miley about my crush?

What if she reacted nicely?

What if Joe asked me out?

What if…

I have so many "what if's" in my life right now that's better not to even mention them.

"Hey gorgeous." Liam approached Miley and gave her a peck on the lips.

As thoughtful as always, he waved at me after. "Hey Demi." He smiled.

"Oh, hey Liam." I smiled back. The fact of them being happy made me happy, even thought my life was falling apart.

Seeing them kiss, hug, love each other every single day will just make me smile non- stop but it hurt a little because I always knew I would never have something like that in my life.

I would always be jealous of my best friend Miley because she has everything I've always wanted and I knew I wouldn't be as near as her to be happy.

* * *

_**July 30th**__**, 2009. 7:37 pm**_

I got home from a very busy day. I had a bunch of studying to do, a bunch of homeworks and Miley, Liam and I hung out at a restaurant because their 2 monthversary was really near. I felt nosy hanging with them if it was supposed to be a romantic 2- one- 2 dinner but Miley and Liam insisted me to make them company.

Sometimes I felt they were both sorry for me. Sorry because no one saw me as more than friends. I always liked the wrong guys. They had a girlfriend, they weren't interested in me or they would simply hurt me.

Miley was lucky to have Liam watch her back and defend her from others. In the past days, I noticed Selena was being too much friendly with a senior guy. His name is David. Yesterday we both heard she's dating him. It's kind of a bum because we really thought she wasn't interested in him but nothing its what it seems.

Taylor keeps on making Joe ignore us. I get it in Miley's case because she knows she liked him but she ignores my feelings for him but I think she suspects I had something with him before their relationship. I heard Taylor's cheating on Joe and he just ignores it, he loves her too much and that hurts a lot.

I grabbed my laptop and went online on AIM just to talk a bit with Miles before going to bed. A window popped out, Joe was online. His display called my attention, he looked extremely funny. I got together some balls and talked him.

AIM

Xdemistar07: Woah, look how's on. Hahaha, you look really funny on that picture.

It took a while for him to answer back, was he busy? Or just ignoring me? …

PalmsJJ15: Oh, hi Dems. I'm on my ipod so I can't see the picture, which one is?

Xdemistar07: The one with your blue guitar.

PalmsJJ15: Ohhh, yeah.

PalmsJJ15: Sorry for acting all weird today, I'm just not feeling good.

Xdemistar07: It's kay. What's wrong?

PalmsJJ15: I rather not to talk about it.

Xdemistar07: Are you sure? Sometimes it's better to talk about it, you get rid of those feelings inside.

PalmsJJ15: Really?

Xdemistar07: Yep. I do that a lot, don't think I'm crazy but I do yell at my own pillows haha.

PalmsJJ15: Hahah.

Xdemistar07: I swear.

PalmsJJ15: I believe you, lol.

Xdemistar07: Anyway, wanna talk about it or not? You don't have to if you don't want to.

PalmsJJ15: Okay I'll tell you.

Xdemistar07: Mhm?

PalmsJJ15: Taylor broke up with me.

I stood there frozen in front of my laptop's screen. A tear dropped on my cheek and a small smile crept in my mouth. He was free.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy:) I know you guys are probably like WHOOOT. Hahaha, well yup. I wanted to let you know that I will be doing shorter chapters but will be uploading more in one week, to me it works a lot better and i was even thinking about cancelling this story because i got 3 reviews last chapter.. if the reviews go lower i won't write anymore, as simple as that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and im gonna continue with love conquers all because I'M IN SUMMER VACATION NOW! :) loveyall.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi all of you. Those 3 reviews keep the same way. Letting you know this story is near its end :) The real end.. and there's a kind of twist, because something really happened like in real life.. you'll know soon :) loveyall. & love your feedback.**_**

* * *

**_

_**July 30th**__**, 2009. 7:48 pm**_

AIM (Continued conversation)

_Xdemistar07: What?_

I was still in shock. She already broke up with him? She was worst than I thought.

_PalmsJJ15: Yeah…_

_Xdemistar07: but how? Like what?_

_PalmsJJ15: Can we just not talk about this now? I'm really bummed._

_Xdemistar07: Oh okay okay. But… she doesn't deserve you and I know you don't want to talk about this and I know you deserve better and I'll keep my mouth shut now._

_PalmsJJ15: Hahaha._

_Xdemistar07: What was that for?_

_PalmsJJ15: I don't know, it just came out._

_Xdemistar07: And, is that a good thing or a bad one?_

_PalmsJJ15: Good one. Thank you Demi, you can always make me laugh even though times are really rough._

The biggest smile showed up in my face.

_Xdemistar07: Really? You know my smile is eating my face right now. I love to make someone feel better after a bad day._

_PalmsJJ15: You really can._

_Xdemistar07: Anyway, besides all this… how's school?_

_PalmsJJ15: Sorry Demi, I'd love to talk with you more but my mom's mad at me so I have to go. We'll talk tomorrow okay? And sorry for being a jerk when I was dating… her._

_Xdemistar07: Don't worry, it's fine. Goodnight, xo._

_PlamsJJ15: Night Demi._

**_-PalmsJJ15 is offline-

* * *

_**

_**July 31**__**th, 2009. 6:56 pm**_

"You guys will never believe what I discovered yesterday night!" I bumped in the middle of a conversation between Miley and Selena.

I totally forgot Selena and I didn't talk anymore. She just looked at me, smiled and left.

"What was that?" I asked Miley.

"I don't know. She came to me and made conversation. She seems like the old Selena." Miley stated really sure about her words.

"Woah." I made a pause and then said it again. "Anyway, you'll never believe what I discovered yesterday."

"What?" Mi didn't seem too excited. My guess? She knew it was about Joe.

"Well… Joe and Taylor broke up! Can you believe that?" I jumped all over the place, too excited for him to be only a friend.

"What the heck?" Miley's grey storm eyes were opened at their top.

"Yup. I don't know what happened but we must find out." I encouragely proposed. It was going to be like a spy thing, so much fun.

"Umm, no. I think I'll pass on that one." Miley started walking to her desk.

I was just in shock. She'd never turn me down in something like this. "What? You don't want to help me?"

"Yeah, well no. It's just," She sighed. "It's just I'm happy with Liam now and I don't wanna go back to that obsession I used to have for Joe."

"Oh," I mumbled out.

She was totally right. Liam was the one for her and knowing her as much as I do, helping me out would just bring her memories that would make her fall for Joe again.

"But anyway, I wanted to ask you something." She said and sat at the same time with a serious tone.

"What about?" I opened our textbook and started looking for the page without paying much attention to it.

"Do you like Joe?" She waited patiently for my answer but I was just frozen.

"Why… why do you think that?" My fear, I stuttered. It was too obvious.

"Well, you just stuttered and that confirms it all but anyway, it's just I've seen you too excited these couple of days with him and all. I just wanted to tell you that it doesn't matter. I'm really happy with Liam now and Joseph is forgotten already."

Her words couldn't make me feel safer. My best friend agreed that. "Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup. I know this might be the last thing you expected but yeah." She smiled, that Smiley Miley smile.

My smile was eating my face. "Thank you so much Mi. I've feared this moment as you can't imagine."

"Why didn't you tell me at first?" She asked and crossed her thin, tanned arms in front of her chest.

"Well, as I said, I was afraid you would take it the wrong way." I looked down, expecting an answer from her but instead I received a warm hug.

"I'd never do that Demi, you're my best friend." Mi whispered in my ear.

She was just the best and I couldn't ask for anything better in my life.

Everything seemed to be fixing up. Mi knew about me and Joe. Joe and Taylor were over. I had the road free to win Joe's heart which wasn't going to be that hard if he still liked me. I couldn't ask for more.


	11. Chapter 10

_**October 2nd, 2009. 10:34 am**_

"We are finally here." Selena mumbled excited for the trip.

We took our class trip to a place in the beach. It was so calm, the waves sound made me feel like I was in the middle of nowhere and I had so much time to think.

"I'm so glad you're friends with us again Sel." Miley told and hugged Selena.

Sel had had a fight with Taylor a few days ago, they just weren't the same. Selena had told us how mean was Taylor and how bad intentioned she was. She told us she didn't feel comfortable around those types of people and also told us Taylor had hurt her. She mentioned a guy she liked who used to be Taylor's boyfriend. He was a junior, his name was Taylor Hunt. He had dated Taylor for so many months we couldn't count and he was the main reason why Taylor and Joe broke up.

It was like a love triangle and it became with four people. They were "happy". Taylor was with Joe and Taylor was with Selena but then Taylor Ark decided to turn into a backstabber and ruined Selena's relationship with Taylor Hunt… nothing new coming from her. It was such a big drama thing.

"Yeah. I'm glad I can count on with my real friends." Sel smiled. She seemed happier and merrier than she was before when hanging with Taylor.

"Anyway, you guys going to the party?" I asked.

There was this big party tonight and I was hoping I wasn't going alone, I was kinda hoping Joe would show up but I wasn't totally sure about it.

"Yup I'm going. You Miles?" Selena stared at Miley who was sitting on a bench near us.

"Nope, she didn't invite me." Miley ignored us and kept her eyes in the ocean, she was way too distracted with such a beautiful view.

"I guess that will make us only two." I smiled.

"Yup." Selena smiled as she made me some company in the pool where all our classmates were.

* * *

_**October 2nd, 2009. 8:08 pm**_

"Wow." Selena and I said out loud when we first entered the party.

The decoration was so perfect and well-done. You could totally tell it was chosen by someone really meticulous and an expert on these things.

"Isn't it a Hawaiian Party?" Selena asked.

We were dressed formal and a lot of people were too, it wasn't exactly a Hawaiian Party.

"Maybe most of people preferred to dress formal? I don't know."

"True. We should look for a table."

We walked into the party and there were plenty of acquaintances of us in there. We waved at most of them and then shared a table.

"This music's great." Selena screamed at the beat of the music. I could barely hear her voice in between all those beats.

"You wanna dance?" I shouted back.

"WHAT?" Selena's hands were covering her ears but even that way we could hear each other. "I can't hear you!"

"I ASKED IF YOU WANNA DANCE!"

"I don't understand you, I'm gonna go dancing. Can you hold my cell phone please?"

I didn't bother to respond her because she wasn't going to understand either way. I just made a 'thumbs up' sign as she started dancing and left.

I was bored, hoping in my inside Joe would show up. I knew this girl wasn't like a friend of his but maybe he'll go without an invitation? Probably not but what else could I do but sink into my own world.

I decided to see all the pictures Selena had in her cell phone. It was so amazing how many she had, around 200. I bumped into a picture of us three, Miley, Selena and me. The picture brought me so many memories I couldn't help but remember what happened that day.

_We had gone to another class trip and we were climbing a mountain, the view was amazing when we reached the top._

_"Woah, it's woah." Miley mumbled._

_We were all astonished about the view. Who would have thought this was our country? It was so beautiful. The nature, the air and the trees; everything fitted so well._

_"Girls," Selena interrupted. "Do you guys see the ending of that landscape?"_

_Miley looked at me as we both stared at the infinite landscape full with trees and grass._

_"No." We both replied confused._

_"Well, this is just like our friendship because no matter what happens, no matter storms, hurricanes or rain; we will always be together."_

_Selena wrapped us in a warm hug. She was right. Our friendship was indestructible and it could never be torn apart, we were one and the same._

The memory came into my mind as a flashback, a beautiful flashback. I was all smiley when Selena's cell phone rang, it was a text of an anonymous number. It was anonymous because she didn't have it on her cell but I knew that number, I could remember it very well.

I looked around to check if someone was coming or if Selena was coming to the table again but no, she was enjoying the dancing with a lot of our classmates. I opened the text and found something unbelievable in the world.

Rage filled my body but then I remembered Selena knew nothing about me being in love with Joe. I just couldn't believe he picked her over me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter is really important because it makes the entrance of the real drama in the story. This exact thing made everything. There are just a few more episodes next.. this story is coming to an end :) It is sad I know, & the story is too but I have more stories to make.. Jemi ones so enjoy :)**


	12. Chapter 11

_**October 2nd, 2009. 11:56 pm**_

The party was over. I called my mom so she would pick me up at the party and meanwhile I stayed with Selena all night pretending I knew nothing about what was going on between her and Joe.

"Did you call your mom yet?" Sel asked while fixing her mini- pink dress.

"Umm, yeah I did. Did you already call your dad?"

"Yep." She smiled.

We stayed sitting there without talking. I couldn't take out of my mind what I had seen that night on her cell. It was just too much for one night.

"Girls," Sophia, the party host, got where we were. "Thank you so much for coming, really it means a lot to me."

Sophia was one of the most popular girls in school. She was a bit of a tomboy but she surely was pretty and had a lot, A LOT of money.

"Yeah, you're welcome Sophie. It was a great party."

"And you look gorgeous." Selena and I complimented her.

"Oh stop it, you're gonna make me blush." We all laughed as Sophie left to say goodbye to other guests.

And there we were, back in the silence. I really didn't have much to tell, I was still shocked for that… thing I had read and I, well; I decided to talk to her and asked her things, on my convenience of course.

"So, you and Taylor have something again?" Taylor Hunt and Selena had been a couple earlier in the year. They were something called "happy" when they were together, or at least that was the look they had.

"Oh hell no." She denied. "We're friends but apparently he wants something more."

"Bu you guys were dancing and it looked weird." I insisted. I needed to believe she had something with Taylor again. I needed to believe that there was still a chance for me and Joe to fix things up and go back to what we were a few months ago. I just needed some comfort.

"Really? Gosh no. I'm glad to be single right now, I don't need any boy drama." Yeah right, I thought. She was pretty, the prettiest girl in the entire class. Of course she was going to have boy drama, everyone was behind her.

"Oh, right." I mumbled back.

It was simple and I knew it from the instant, Joe and Selena were going to be a couple.

* * *

_**October 6th, 2009. 4:34 pm**_

It had been days since the text message but I couldn't get it out of my head. I knew Joe was probably into her but I didn't know if she was into him. I had to find out, I needed to know if I should just give up on it or maybe there was some fight I could manage to start

_AIM_

_Xdemistar07: Joee?_

_PalmsJJ15: Dems :D_

_Xdemistar07: What's upp?_

_PalmsJJ15: Well nm, just doing homework and music. You?_

_Xdemistar07: Same here, watching some videos and remembering some steps._

_PalmsJJ15: Steps?_

_Xdemistar07: Oh yeah, we're having the cheerleaders competition this Friday at school. Do you wanna come?_

_PalmsJJ15: Really? Totally I would love to go!_

_Xdemistar07: Awh, thanks that is so sweet._

_PalmsJJ15: I must go to see Miley, Selena and you dance. It's gonna be so interesting._

MILEY, SELENA AND ME? What the fuck is wrong with him?

_Xdemistar07: Haha right. Hey, you gonna see Taylor too?_

_PalmsJJ15: Ugh, don't even bring her on subject._

_Xdemistar07: Why? She's your ex._

_PalmsJJ15: Exactly because of that._

_Xdemistar07: Oh well, never mind I guess._

_PalmsJJ15: Okay but anyway, what time is the competition?_

_Xdemistar07: 7 o'clock. Don't forget to see me :)_

_PalmsJJ15: and Selena and Miley. I won't!_

AND SELENA AND MILEY. Yeah sure.

* * *

_**October 9th, 2009. 6:15 pm**_

"Holy crap guys, I am so freaking nervous!" Miley snorted.

"We are 45 freaking minutes away from the competition. I think I might pee myself on this thing." Selena backed up Miley's thoughts.

"Girls, don't be nervous," I wasn't nervous at all, in my defense; I never get nervous before a presentation. "It's gonna be alright you will see that-"

I looked around and saw a flawless guy walking towards me. His dark hair was perfectly combed, he was wearing a green shirt and a blue jeans. The second he caught me staring he smiled which made smile back. His eyes were staring at me from head to toe and all I could do was smile and keep smiling while a sparkle going through my body made me feel dizzy.

"Demi!" The dark- haired guy shouted from a significant distance and ran to hug me. His hug was like medicine, it could take away everything, all the problems, and it could make me forget everything.

"Joe," I mumbled. "You came… I, I never thought you would or something." I didn't know what to do or say, I really thought he wasn't gonna show up since there was this thing at his school but apparently it was more important to come here and see me… or Selena.

"Yeah! Of course I came; I could miss my friend's competition." He winked and laughed at the same time.

I really was about to melt in that exact moment. His scent was so special, familiar and just it really described happiness in just a second. I didn't think about it before but it really hit me at that point that all I could remember was him, his presence. I was sure by now that I was completely and irrevocably in love with Joseph Palms and there was no turning back.

"Hey Dems, any idea of where Selena is?" He asked anxious.

Those words just broke me down. I already knew he was there for Selena but I just, I just didn't think about it at all, I didn't analyze it and didn't make it up in my mind just to be prepared.

"Oh yeah," I awkwardly cleared my throat. "I think she's in that direction." I pointed to the left not really knowing where Selena was but I just needed a little time on my own to really figure out how was I going to manage this situation between Joe and Selena.

"Yeah thanks," He smiled. "I guess I'll see you around." He quickly hugged me and left in the direction I indicated him.

"Just too good to be truth." I whispered for myself.

"What?" Miley asked.

"OH yeah, I didn't tell you, I think Selena and Joe are up to something…" I stared around so people wouldn't catch us talking about them; just in case.

"What do you mean?" Miley's expression was as confused as I was a few hours ago when I discovered it.

"Well, I found this text on Sel's cell and everything indicates Joe likes her… a lot." I tried to not drop a tear but it was just so hard to not even think about everything I've been through.

"Oh," Mi mumbled. "I, I am so sorry Demi. I didn't even imagine this could happen."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm used to be disappointed anyway." I replied in defeat.

Mi wrapped me in a warm hug, it was everything I needed… comfort from a good friend.

"Where is Joe anyway?" Miley broke the silence with the million dollar question.

"Looking for Selena." I replied with a dead tone. I wasn't really happy about what was going on because I always end up hurt, always end up broken.

"Oh, I think I just found them."

As Miley told me that, I looked around and followed her blue orbs. There they were, sitting on a bench talking. Weird thing was that something made me think. She was pretty, he was handsome. She was the nicest girl on earth; he was the nicest boy on earth. Maybe they just were born for each other, maybe they were just meant to be or maybe I just wasn't good enough for him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I think this is one of the "longest" chapters I've written for this story. I might be missing around 3 more chapters.. so yeah. I am so happy for your feed- back! I got a lot of reviews on last one and a lot of favorites & a lot of alerts :DD! Hahah, anyway, it is sad.. I don't know if you guys want me to make an alternative ending.. tell me if you want to because I have to warn you, it's not a "happy perfect" ending but it isn't a bad one either ;) Because something happened a few months ago and since this is a story based on a RL experience.. soo, yeah. Hahaha. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you to check out the story sampler I wrote. There are a few jemi & niley possible stories in there so yeah.. :)) anyway, gotta go.. waitting for your feed- back! :DD**


	13. Chapter 12

_**October 11th, 2009. 11:45 am**_

_AIM_

_Xdemistar07: Joe?_

_PalmsJJ15: Hey Dem- Dem_

_Xdemistar07: Haha, what's up?_

_PalmsJJ15: Not much really, you? Congrats for the contest btw!_

_We had won 3rd place on our cheerleading competition, it had been so freaking good… well except for one little thing._

_Xdemistar07: Oh yeah, thanks & not much either just chilling._

_PalmsJJ15: Sounds g8 and you're welcome :P_

_Xdemistar07: Haha, it's k. Anyway, I wanted to talk with you._

_PalmsJJ15: About what?_

I needed to know so I just had to ask directly… even though I already knew the answer.

_Xdemistar07: Do you like someone right now?_

_PalmsJJ15: Hahaha, well I don't know… maybe?_

_Xdemistar07: Oh… can I know who? ;)_

_PalmsJJ15: Lol, no. I mean, Why are you asking?_

_Xdemistar07: Oh don't be a baby and just tell me._

_PalmsJJ15: LOL what? I'm not being a baby, i just... I mean you will know when time goes on._

_Xdemistar07: Right… never mind, I already know._

_PalmsJJ15: You know? Oh really?_

_Xdemistar07: Well, FYI yes I know._

_PalmsJJ15: Okay then, how do you know?_

_Xdemistar07: Cuz I'm cool like that._

_PalmsJJ15: What? Hahaha, who is it then?_

_Xdemistar07: I won't tell you, duh._

_PalmsJJ15: Then you don't know for sure._

_Xdemistar07: Hell I do know okay._

_PalmsJJ15: Yeah right._

_Xdemistar07: I can't believe you don't trust me enough to believe me._

_PalmsJJ15: I do Demi, you're the one who doesn't want to tell me._

_Xdemistar07: Well, just because._

_PalmsJJ15: C'mon tell me._

_PalmsJJ15: Better yet. Tell me who you like and then I'll tell you who I like and we're all happy, what'ya say?_

I was about to type: YOU SILLY. I LIKE YOU… but then, I'm a coward.

_Xdemistar07: Nooo, I don't like anyone._

_PalmsJJ15: Yeah sure._

_Xdemistar07: It's true._

_PalmsJJ15: Mhmmm._

_Xdemistar07: God Joseph._

_PalmsJJ15: Am I annoying you?_

_Xdemistar07: Yes._

_PalmsJJ15: Then my job's done here. Hahaha._

_Xdemistar07: I know you like Selena._

I didn't even know why I wrote him that. I wasn't supposed to, he wasn't supposed to know but then, words just came to me faster and faster. It came up like a vomit of words, of words I wasn't supposed to reveal.

Minutes passed and Joe didn't answer. More minutes and more minutes. For a second I thought he got mad. I was regretting everything but then he replied.

_PalmsJJ15: Wait what?_

_Xdemistar07: So now you believe me?_

_PalmsJJ15: I never say I like her._

_Xdemistar07: Sure.. whatever._

_PalmsJJ15: How… how did you know that?_

_Xdemistar07: AHA! I knew it.. it's just… umm, instincts I guess. I have a 6th sense._

_PalmsJJ15: Oh yeah sure._

_Xdemistar07: Okay so, do you want me to help you out with her or not?_

_PalmsJJ15: What?_

_Xdemistar07: Well, she's my friend and I can ask her if she likes you._

_PalmsJJ15: You'd do that for me?_

_Xdemistar07: I guess._

_PalmsJJ15: Wow.. you are the best friend ever Demi._

Yes. I'm the BEST FRIEND ever. Just that… nothing more but a friend.

* * *

_**October 12**__**th, 2009. 9:15 am**_

"Selena wait." I shouted in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, what's wrong Dems?"

I was shaking and words can barely come out of my mouth but I needed to ask her. I had promised Joe that I would. "I need to," I awkwardly cleared my throat. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh, sure what's up?"

The brunette seemed interested in my doubts about something she ignored so she just kept walking till we reached a table and sat together.

"You know," I gave myself a second to think, and think again what I was about to ask her.

"Mhm?" She seemed impatient… for some reason.

I swallowed hard and just went directly to the point. "Well, do you like Joe?"

The brunette stared at me as if she had seen a ghost. The air felt awkward for a minute while she kept gazing me as if something was wrong with my face. She was probably in shock of what she had heard… because her dark deep brown eyes were lost in the end of nothing. No shine, they just seemed dead.

"Selena?" I shook her shoulder trying to make her answer what I had asked her.

"Oh," She mumbled in between swallows. "Yeah… I mean, what?"

"Are you feeling good?"

"Yes. It's just… why are you asking me that?" She had her eyes wide open, a million doubts going into her face, a huge question mark over her head and I was about to explain her everything.

"Just tell me, yes or no and then I'll explain." I tried to convince her to answer first because if she doesn't like him, I wouldn't be risking Joe's heart making her to know he likes her but she doesn't feel anything back.

"Well," She smiled. "The truth is that I do like him but please, don't tell anyone; especially Taylor."

I had a poker face. I would have never expected she liked him… never ever. "Oh," That was all I could say… all I could pronounce.

"Dem are you feeling okay? You look pale." And I was pale… just she didn't know why… and honestly, I wasn't planning to tell her.

"So, he likes you back." I spat out… she just needed to know.

"What? Are you serious?" A big smile crept onto her thin lips, she was happy… indeed.

"Well yeah. Don't tell him I told you, okay?"

"Of course I won't." She smiled again.

I just nodded and got up about to leave but Selena touched my shoulder, the thing that made me look back.

"What?" I asked.

"Demi," She took a deep breath. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I asked again, clueless.

"This. Helping me and Joe with all this stuff?" Her voice turned soft, softer than the usual Selena has her voice. Something in her had changed in the matter of minutes.

I had to think why I was doing this but then I realized I didn't know, not certainly. I loved him with all my heart… I learned to love him in such a little time and well, he just didn't have those feelings for me. I had to deal with him dating girls and I would rather he'd date one of my best friends.

I was just thinking… that I would rather watching him happy even though it makes me miserable than watching him cry over girls who don't deserve it.

"I just think you guys belong together." I replied with a fake smile, a smile I had to keep until that feeling inside would disappear... which was going to be never.

* * *

**A/N: YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER? lol I know you didn't because there's no jemi.. ahahha. Sorry.. so.. I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY. I GOT MORE REVIEWS ;D AHHHHHHHH -runs like a crazy gal- HAHA. Okay so, umm.. I have nothing much to say.. there's the chapter and OH; for the ones who haven't read my Story Sampler GO & READ IT, or else I won't be able to know which story to start writing when this one's over. Here's the link . net/s/6467970/1/Story_Sampler JUST READ IT. (There's a space in the link so it can appear, it's after the dot) If the link doesn't appear, just look for it on my profile. LOVEYOU.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**October 23rd, 2009. 6:07 pm**_

"Please Demi, I beg you." Selena begged from the other side of the phone.

She wanted me to go to dinner with her and Joe. First of all, I had declined other plans for the night because I wasn't in the mood of going out. Today had been our last day of school so I was tenically on my summer vacation but I still didn't feel okay, I felt a missing part inside me so I just wanted to chill and relax at my house.

"Please, please. What if I pick you up? Please, please Demi." Sel kept begging, her voice turning sweeter every time.

I had a rush inside, rolled my eyes and just replied. "Fine! What time?"

"Oh, oh, oh. I'll pick you up at 7 okay? Be ready, love ya." Selena hung up.

I dropped the phone and checked the clock, I had around 30 minutes to get ready, look flawless to see if Joe would appear from nowhere, drop Selena and go after me. Yeah right, it was just a thought though.

_**7:15pm**_

"Where the hell is Selena?" I said loudly to myself.

"She was supposed to pick you up right honey?" Mom appeared from nowhere in the kitchen.

"Yeah... but she's running late." I mumbled a little annoyed.

"Maybe there's trafic, she'll be here honey." Mom tried to cheer me up because she saw me standing there walking up and down, I guess I was just desperated.

"Sure." I nodded and watched my mom leave.

Suddenly the bell rang, it had to be Selena.

"See?" Mom claimed with her winning style face, I hated that face so freaking much.

I rolled my eyes and waved. "I'll be back before 10, bye mom."

Mom waved as I opened the door and saw the slim brunette waiting for me in the porshe.

"Hey," I mumbled and hugged her.

"Hey Demi," Sel smiled. "We should get in, my dad is a little annoyed."

We got into the car as her dad turned on the engine. We were about to meet up with the same guy, the same guy who stole our hearts.

"Here dad." Selena mumbled pointing at the restaurant we were supposed to be at for dinner.

We both got out of the car, waved at Mr. Holl and got into the restaurant.

"What time will Joe be here?" I asked Selena, she seemed more excited than ever.

"Umm.. he should be here now." Selena started looking for Joe but then a big brunette guy entered the restaurant... it was him.

"Um Sel, I think that's Joe." I pointed at the man in the entrance.

A sweet smile was drawn on Selena's face. She quickly passed me and hugged Joe in the entrance. I stayed there, waiting for them to come. When I looked, they were walking towards our table, holding hands. If it could be possible, my world broke down one more time. It was serious, they were or at least, were going to be a couple.

"Hey Demi," Joe greeted me and quickly hugged me.

"Hey stranger, waddup?" I tried to make him laugh, I tried to vanish the fact he'd never be mine.

"Well, you know; here with my girl." He wrapped Selena's waist and gently kissed her forehead.

I just wanted to die in that moment, where I saw how happy they were.

"And your best friend." I mumbled faking an angry smile.

"Oh, yes of course."

We all laughed and sat there for a while. We asked for our food, they got it for us. We chatted about life but mostly, they chatted about them; holding hands... ocassionally kissing. I turned for a few minutes to talk to a friend who was sitting near us, when I turned back Joe was gone.

"Where's Joe?" I asked Selena.

"Oh, he's paying for the food." She smiled.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"Well," Sel smiled again. "Joe and I are officially dating now."

I flashed a fake smiled and said "Congratulations."

* * *

_**November 23rd, 2009. 10:47 am**_

"You guys going out tonight?" I asked Selena while she had a bite of her burger.

"I think so, not really sure though."

"Why?"

"Well, he's been busy with some tennis tournaments and with school so I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Ohh, that's bad."

"I know." Sel used a napkin to wipe all the rest of ketchup in her mouth. "Can you believe it's been a month already?"

"I know." I cleared my throat just to remember a month ago in that restaurant. "Time flies."

"Yeah and I've never been happier."

* * *

_**February 23rd, 2010. 9:30 am**_

"They will never break up."

"Oh Demi." Miley patted my shoulder. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

I slowly nodded as a tear rolled over my pale cheek.

Miley took away the tear and looked at me, "Demi you are an amazing girl. Maybe he just wasn't for you."

"Maybe," I mumbled. "But I wanted him to be for me, and I will always will."

* * *

**_May 23rd, 2010. 7:30 pm_**

"Seven months." I mumbled for myself as I got to Selena's Fifteen Birthday Party.

"Hey stranger." Someone whispered from a dark place, I knew who that was.

"Hey stranger." I repeated as I turned around and met those chocolate brown eyes.

"Woah," Joe mumbled. "You look different Demi."

"Do I?" I laughed. "In a good way right?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Wanna dance a bit? Selena's busy with her dad right now." He reached for my hand to take me to the dance floor.

I nodded, took his hand and followed him. The music had such a rythm I couldn't stop moving my feet, same with him. After a while of dancing the music changed onto something slow and everyone left the dance floor.

"Allow me," Joe made a small curtsy that made me giggle.

"What are you doing?" I asked overwhelmed for the fact I was dancing with the guy I loved.

"What? I'm dancing, don't you wanna dance princess?" He smiled.

I couldn't believe he called me princess... was I dreaming? Because it could be a dream...

"Okay prince charming." I smiled as we started dancing.

I could feel stares at us, I could hear gossips about us but in the end, I knew we were only friends and that he was happy with Selena and that was what mattered the most.

"So, how are things going with Sel? Seven months right?" I tried to make conversation so it'd be less awkward.

"I know. We're fantastic, she's an amazing girl." His eyes turned to see her dancing with her dad. Any person could totally notice he was in love with her.

"She is." I repeated and kept my mouth shut and just enjoy the moment.

"What about you? Any special guy?" He smiled and I could just think of him as a 'special' guy in my life.

"Not really." I mumbled with no interest.

"Pshht, I don't buy that."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Demi, you are pretty. There must be someone in your life... you know." He stared at my small eyes and smiled.

"Well, no." I stuttered and left him in the dance floor. I couldn't handle him looking at me that way because I felt special when I wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys :) lol I don't even know how many chapters are left, probably 2 and my stopid computer has been crazy so I haven't been able to write the other story. By the way, since almost none of you commented on the Story Sampler to see which story you guys wanted, I already picked it and it will be Two Faces of Miley. I will make Don't Fall In Love in youtube, in case you wanna read that one :) About this chapter.. well, it's really special because I remember when I danced with "Joe" & it's something I will never forget, just remember all of this really happened to me :0) Hehe. Anyway a few questions.**

**1. Do you think Joe will go for Demi eventually?**

**2. Do you think Jelena will make ONE YEAR of being together?**

**3. What do you think will happen next? :)**


	15. Chapter 14

_**June 23rd, 2010. 6:56pm  
**_

"Eight months." I mumbled for myself while changing clothes in the morning.

"What time you want me to pick you up?" My mom asked from my dorm's door.

"At 10 maybe, I don't know mom."

She gave me a dissaproval look and left.

All I could think of was Joe's face and his arm around Selena's waist. Another birthday with him but at the same time, not with him.

When Miley, Selena and I finally got out of the car and entered the pizza place, we noticed it was really crowded. There were people from so many schools, so many acquaintances, so many people we knew.

"I'm not waving at all of them." Mi cleared the air and we all laughed louder than ever.

"Is Liam coming Mi?" Selena asked the blonde, because; Miley had dyed her hair blonde last week. She swears she looks like Hannah Montana.

"Umm, he's supposed to but I'm guessing he won't show up... again." Miley replied and faced the tiled floor.

Neither Selena or I made a comment because we didn't want to mess with Liam and Miley's relationship, even though we knew it was hard.

"There he is." Selena smiled and walked towards a tall black- haired guy with a leather jacket. "You're early babe." She whispered.

"Hey honey," Joe pressed his lips into hers before noticing we were there.

"Please, no porn it's way too early." I joked about their kiss because I didn't want to face the scars it was gitving my heart.

"Oh hey Dem- Dem." Joe smiled and walked towards me to hug me.

"Happy Birthday big boy," I whispered. "The big 1- 7."

"Isn't it the big 1- 8?" uet

"Don't ruin this moment."

We both laughed and sat in the table waiting for more people to come. Once I stared at the ceiling Miley freaked out and pulled my hair.

"What the fuck are you doing Miley Stewart?" I quietly shouted between my hair.

"Nick," She mumbled. "Fucking God, Nick is coming here."

In another time, my heart would've stopped but I was way too over him now. "Calm down." I tried to calm Mi because apparently, she wasn't over him; not y et.

The curly brown- haired boy walked and walked, when he caught Miley's face he smiled, when he caught my face; he smiled bigger. I still hadn't figure him out.

"Well, well. What a surprise! Demi, Miley." Nick said with such an arrogant tone.

"Well, well. Long time no see Nick." I replied holding Miley's hand under the table, she wasn't that strong and I couldn't let her fall for that bastard again.

"Yeah, you look good. I mean, both look amazing." He winked once and I knew his plan.

"Excuse me," Miley got up and went to the bathroom. I stayed there long enough to tell, Nick was the same jerk I fell for a year ago. Nothing compared to his cousin, Joe.

"Demi," Joe's voice made my heart's beat go faster and faster.

"Yeah?" I tried to play it cool, without interest; not too obvious.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because without you, I would have never met Selena and without you I wouldn't be as happy as I am now."

He kissed my forehead, got up and look for Selena.

* * *

**_July 23rd, 2010._**

"Nine months and the torture keeps going.."

_**August 23rd, 2010. 4:56 pm**_

"Is he even gonna come tonight?" I asked Miley who was eating some home- made food at school.

"I don't know. I asked Selena but she didn't really know." Miley stared at me during my break down.

"Demi calm down. Why are you so worried?" The brown- haired asked me again.

"I," I awkwardly cleared my throat. "I don't even know. I just need to see him..."

"Okay," Mi replied trying to leave me sink in my own twisted thoughts for a while.

After an hour of being in a complete silence my slim best friend opened her mouth again.

"You know they will probably never break up right?" Her words echoed in my heart and broke it piece by piece. I couldn't help but break onto tears.

"Demi, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you suffer this way for someone who may not even give a damn." She combed my dark black hair with her long fingers.

"Because he doesn't know..." I answered between sobs.

"You're not planning to tell him, are you?"

The idea of telling him the way I felt about us twisted my heart once again. It could be a great idea, or it could simply be the end of a beautiful friendship we had. He was my best friend, yet because of Selena we had lost connection, something he probably didn't notice.

"God, no. You think I'm stupid? Selena's my best friend too." I shook the idea of my brain and started thinking about other things.

"The competition is in a few hours now." Mi claimed looking at her watch.

"Holy," I spat out. "We need to go now, come.

_**7:25 pm**_

"Girls we are going to start in just a few!" Selena shouted nervously.

"I can't believe this is finally the day." Miley said.

They were both waiting for me to say something but m throat was dry. "I think I need water."

That was all I said and left. Tears falling from my eyes, remembering everything that was going to come, remembering all those mistakes I had made from the beginning. Feeling sorry for all those words I said. Feeling sorry for being scared.

I started running and running as if nothing else mattered. It felt like the street aka my school never ended, it was endless, it was an useless and endless run because I could run away from my feelings. Sometimes I wished I could press delete and everything would be gone in the matter of a second. My feet started to feel numb, my knees weren't responding me and when I noticed, I was sitting on the cold floor all by myself with nothing else left.

"Demi?" A man's voice echoed behind me. A big shadow was approaching myself when I saw him and couldn't feel anything but safeness.

"Demi are you okay?" The shadow asked again but my throat was so dry I couldn't articulate a single word.

"It's fine." I mumbled making a small effort to stand up. "I'm fine.."

"But you're crying... and you were on the floor and-"

"Just... drop it. I'm good." I mumbled ending with a fake smile. "I probably just need a hug."

Then was the moment when the entire world stopped for a second. It felt like everyone and everything in the world had stopped just for us to hug and for me to feel safe, protected for once in my life. There he was, my best friend. Joseph Palms, to be exact; the love of my life. Too bad he'd never find that out.

* * *

**_September 20th, 2010. 5:34 pm_**

"You're kidding me right?" I asked Miley in disbelief.

"I'm not, it's what I heard but listen, I-"

"You really have no idea what this means.."

"It means nothing. I don't want you to imagine things because it may not happen. Promise me, please." Miley held my hand and met my brown orbs with her ocean ones.

"Promised." Too bad it was too late to be promising something I wasn't able to control.

_**8:35 pm**_

I got home from Miley's house and turned on my laptop. I needed to look for tracks, for information to back up what Mi had told me this afternoon. I logged into facebook and checked her profile... nothing. I checked his, and there was nothing but then, there was this comment, there was something strange, something unusual. I checked her status and there it was. My heart stopped for a second while I tried to understand and make my brain work. There was nothing... nothing left and I thought this day was never going to come, I had my mind set that they would end up together. It was one of the thing I knew but then it happened.

"They broke up."

* * *

**A/N: HI GUYS. First of all, THANKYOUH. I got 8 reviews on that last chapter! It's the one with more reviews from all, I love you:)) lolol so, next chapter will be the last one.. I can't believe this story's over D: I never thought you guys would like it that much! It kinda came to me, as an idea when I was bored.. never thought it would have 21 story alerts and a lot of favorites! :) Yall are amazing and since yall love Jemi soso much, I changed my mind and I'm going to write Don't Fall Inlove here. Two Faces of Miley will be on youtube, the trailer coming really soon! :) About this chapter.. I know you guys already noticed they broke up.. this was something that happened so unexpected... & I was so freaking happy, lolol. When it happened, I knew there was a twist in the story you know? It was supposed to end in a different way.. but hey, life's unexpected right? :) So yeah, I hope you liked it & will like the last chapter..**

**Questions: **

**1. Is there a chance for Jemi or they'll remain their friendship?**

**2. Will Demi and Selena still be friends after this?**

**3. What do you want to happen in the end? (This is important because I can make an alternative ending in the epilogue.)**


	16. Chapter 15

**October 8th, 2010. 3:30 pm**

_**AIM**_

_PalmsJJ15: Dems?_

My heart stopped for a second. Was this my opportunity with him? Or no? Should I go for it? Or no?

_xdemistar07: Heyy Joe :)_

_PalmsJJ15: What's upp?_

_xdemistar07: Well nm really, just chilling. You?_

_PalmsJJ15: Same here, playing guitar you know, as usual._

_xdemistar07: Haha yep._

_PalmsJJ15: So, how you've been or something?_

_xdemistar07: Well I've been good, I mean; school's almost over so I'm excited! What bout you?_

_PalmsJJ15: It's been quiet you know... busy stuff and the break up thing._

_xdemistar07: Oh.. yeah. I wasn't gonna bring out the topic because it's not my business but yeah I get it._

_PalmsJJ15: It's pretty hard you know. _

_xdemistar07: But why did you dump her then?_

_PalmsJJ15: I don't know... to be honest._

_xdemistar07: I thought you guys were like meant to be together or something... I will never understand it._

_xdemistar07: I mean.. I don't know._

_PalmsJJ15: It just didn't feel right anymore._

_xdemistar07: But why..._

_PalmsJJ15: I don't think she was the one... if you know what I mean._

_xdemistar07: Then who is the one? It's just so confusing._

_PalmsJJ15: I.. I think I know but it'd be so weird because with her.. we've been friends and.. I don't know._

_xdemistar07: I'm not getting you. You're like talking in chinese or something..._

_-PalmsJJ15 is offline-_

_-xdemistar07 is offline-

* * *

_

**October 15th, 2010. 9:30 am**

"Hey Sel, how are ya?" Miley asked while sitting with her in the lonely bench.

"It's been better you know." She simply replied.

"Aww." Mi whispered. "You know you can always count on us right?"

Selena nodded and buried her face in Miley's chest. For the past month she had been like a zombie. Mainly because of the break up, which had been as public as you can imagine, and then their parents... they got divorced. It was a tough time for Selena to handle everything.

"But... have you talked to him?" I broke the silence and Miley stared at me as in a "Shut up" mode.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I should've have asked that." I looked down and pretended we were still in the silence we were sank before.

"No, it's fine." Selena sobbed a little. "I haven't told you guys the complete story." She started, crossed her legs and half- smiled.

"He didn't give me a real reason. He just said he wasn't sure if I was 'the one' anymore. I think there's another girl because we barely talked in the past month so I knew this coming. I didn't tell you guys before because I didn't wanna face it because Joe was my first love, if you know what I mean." Her expression while telling the story was similar as the one you have when your dog died a few years ago, you're crying remembering him but you know he had a greatful life. I'm not gonna lie and say she's over him but I'm just saying she wasn't that depressed as I thougth she'd be.

"Then after a day he called me saying he wasn't sure about his decision and that I should give him time. So I waited but I couldn't handle it anymore... I asked him for the last time and he said he was sorry ... and that was it. We ended it, and it was for the best."

"Oh," Mi exclaimed with her mouth formed in the same way.

I stayed quiet watching Selena break down little by little. I wanted to say how sorry I was and comfort her but no words would come out of my mouth. It was like I had my throat dry.. or as if my voice broke and I wasn't able to articulate a work anymore.

"So... that's pretty much it." She laughed. It was the first laugh I had heard from her ever since the day they broke up.

* * *

**October 23rd, 2010. 10:30 pm**

"I can't believe a year ago I was sitting right here with them and now it's just gone." I said remembering every single detail of that day a year ago.. when Joe asked Selena out and I cried a river when I got home because the love of my life had gone into a 'trip' with my best friend.

"I know right." Miley exclaimed sipping her cold lemonade.

"Was Selena okay today? I mean... she didn't wanna come with us so... I'm just guessing.."

"Where are you Demi? In Venus? Of course she's not fine and she didn't wanna come because it brings her memories back..." Miley strongly explained.

"Okay, okay but don't hit me." I placed my hands as in defense from her words.

"I'm," She laughed. "I'm not gonna hit you but you can be annoying sometimes.." She smiled.

"I know right, but you love me anyways." I mocked her and she just laughed.

The place was lonely... their fashion trend wasn't 'in' anymore but then I saw him put a feet in the door... it was him.

"Joe." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

He waved from far away and then started walking towards our table with the biggest smile on earth. His hands were softly placed in his leather jacket's pockets, his hawk was perfectly up and his eyes made the stars look like they weren't shinning. That was the old Joe... the one I fell for.

"Miley, Demi. Woah, long time no see!" He immediatly reached for a hug and sat with us without an invite.

"I know Joe. You look... different." Mi commented. "I mean a good difference." She cleared when she saw Joe's expression of doubt.

"So..."

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen him since a long time and the place and hour and day wasn't the perfect timing for me to think about something to talk about with him.

I pretended he wasn't there and stared at everyone around. I sipped my lemonade and took a few cheese sticks into my mouth. Kept staring at people till Miley got up.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." She got up and left and that was when I thought _'DAMMIT MILEY WHY YOU GOIN'._

I pretended Joe wasn't there until he talked to me. "Are you mad at me?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "No, why?"

"I don't know. You're acting weird... as if you don't wanna talk to me." He crossed his arms and kept his dark orbs staring at my light ones.

"You're crazy, I'm not mad." I grabbed a cheese stick and stared at the waiter who was going to another table.

"Well maybe not, but something's definately bothering you." He didn't know. There was something that was killing me inside but then... it was the fact that I wanted something out of reach... and it was him.

* * *

**November 20th, 2010. 11:55 pm**

"Have you seen Selena?" I asked Liam while looking around to see if she was anywhere near us.

"Not really." He said. "Oh wait, I think she's dancing with Miley on the dancefloor. Why don't you look there?"

"Oh right. Thanks Liam!"

I ran out to the dancefloor, looked and looked till I found my two best friends.

"There you are!" I shouted to them.

"Demi!" Selena reached for a hug. Since we finished the school year, we hadn't seen nor spoke to each other. "I've missed you girl. What's up?"

"I know, I've missed you too and not much really... just dealing with life. You?" We didn't lose the rythm. Miley, Selena and I were dancing non- stop to the amazing Kesha song the DJ was playing.

"Same, you know."

We kept dancing without talking. Moving our bodies, feeling the music inside our veins and then the DJ said something on the mic. "All single ladies put ya hands up! Wohoo!"

"Wohooo! Because it's better to be alone than with someone who doesn't LOVE YOU!" Selena shouted out of control.

I kept dancing but Miley and I shared a look. Selena was different, obviously; the break up had change her, a lot.

Finally when the DJ took a rest we went and sat in this table, us three.

"But hey, if he didn't appreciate it... it's his lost you know." I started a conversation in the softes way possible.

"I know but I wanted to stay friends with him, obviously he didn't want it." She shook her head and looked up at the stars over us.

"Well, as I said, it's his lost.. and if he doesn't wanna be friends you don't have to be bitter in life because of it." I tried to cheer her up, tried to make her smile. I missed that Selena smile she had.

"Have you talked to him Demi?"

I swallowed hard. "Yeah but his attitude was different." I lied. "Maybe he's going through the same phase as you are." I lied again. He seemed better than ever but I wasn't going to be t one who was going to tell her about it.

"He thinks because we are friends and he and I broke up he needs to lose the friendship with you and Miley. He's so fucking wrong."

"I know." There was nothing more I could say. Nothing to comfort her so I decided to scape. "I'm going to the restroom, be right back."

I got up and didn't look back. I didn't wanna face that issues. It was a party,the last party of the year and I wanted to enjoy it. I walked to the restroom and it seemed so far away right now, maybe because of the 5 inch heels I was wearing.

"Hey stranger." A voice echoed behind me. HIM, I thought.

"Joee, hi."

He reached for a hug, of course. "Hey Dems, how are you?"

"I'm amazing! Enjoying the party and you?" I was shaking again. His scent was all over me, my knees were going weak. It meant I was falling for him again.

"Really? Sounds awesome. I'm a little bored but I'm fine." He shrugged. "Why don't you sit with me for a while?"

"Umm, yeah sure." I crossed my legs and stared at him.

"You look really pretty tonight." He mumbled with a sweet smile that made me melt.

"Thanks, you don't look that bad." We both laughed as he placed his hand on my leg.

"Woah," He whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know... I'm remembering the day we met, in a party. Here. Oh the memories." He mocked.

"Yeah." There was nothing to say. We could never be together or else Selena wouldn't be my friend anymore and that was it. I rather keep the friendship than lose it because of a boy.

"So..." He got close me and then Kevin came out of nowhere and interrupted us.

"Guys! Yo, what's up?" He smiled and waved.

"Dude... we're fine." I could tell Joe was a little pissed off but then he smiled like he used to.

"Sorry for interrupting. Can I take a picture of you guys together? I'm just messing around with the camera."

We both nodded as he wrapped my waist with his arms and Kevin took the picture.

"There. Thanks guys," Kevin smiled and left.

There it was, a picture to close the memories. To close the love, to close my feelings for him. A picture that I would always remember in the future. He was someone who was worth it, he was someone who was perfect for me but unfortunately our paths never crossed. We were two different people. _"Sometimes it's better to just turn the page instead of closing the book,"_ Some people say. I wanted and needed to close the book but with a picture like this, making all the memories back to its place... all I could do was turn the page and move on because I knew since the very beginning this had been a _wrong fall.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait around 5 days for this :( but I think it was worth it! The ending should've been sadder.. but since they broke up.. hahaha. First of all, I want to thank you guys for all the feed- back. Yall are amazing, I got 8 reviews again.. can we get to 10 with this final chapter? :) Well... most of you want jemi so I'm making an epilogue with how I want things to happen in a not that far future with 'Joe' and 'Demi'. One of my readers asked how are things going between him and me in RL. Well.. he's on his side and I'm on mine. I haven't seen nor spoken to him since that last party on november 20th. He has changed and things aren't the same. What's funny is that today is "Selena's" sixteen birthday. A year ago, he was there to celebrate and now he will be missing. So... there's no chance for him and I to get together never.. he's a senior and is graduating next year and then traveling around the world. There's no chance.. like I said.. it was a _wrong fall_ since the beginning. Anyway, this was fun to write because all the memories would pop in my mind and I would instantly know what to write next.. this story was amazing. DON'T FALL IN LOVE (jemi story) expect that one really really soon ;) and TWO FACES OF MILEY will be up on youtube soon too! Here's the link for the official trailer of it! **** tube .com/watch?v=4xJD04kAA5A ;) So go watch, comment & rate and tell me what you think of it! I love you guys.. :) The epilogue will be published soon enough! :) Happy holidays!**


End file.
